Iris
by SDJ
Summary: A visitor appeared in the night. She loves him, and he wants her. But she's the only one he wants to see him. And he's the only one she can't leave alone. Better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

OK, so this is a songfic with the song "Iris". You all probably know the song, just not the title. THERE IS A LEMON, SO YOU WHO DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. Not that I should have to tell you that. It's common sense. It's me, and it's rated M. I mean, come on. OK, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

The figure was set against a pitch-black night sky. He really didn't want to return to the place he had left so long ago, but bleeding to death was worse than anyone there. Right now he was there only to see a certain kunoichi about a certain gash…or two.

He moved quickly, without use of the flicker. He was fast enough to escape most notice, though he would easily be caught by that darned Byakugan. He'd have to watch out for that. He knew the way by heart now, and went quickly for the house.

Haruno Sakura woke quickly at the sound of a thump in her room. She sat up and looked around. Noticing the slumped figure by her window she leaped out of bed, quietly calling "Sasuke! Sasuke!" She didn't need to see his face, she could tell who it was.

* * *

"Last one." Sakura said, healing the large slash beneath Sasuke's shoulder blade. "How do you get yourself into these situations?" The missing-nin shrugged. 

"Lucky." She giggled at Sasuke's monotonous tone. "What do I owe you?"

She didn't speak for a moment.. "…How many times have I told you Sasuke? You don't owe me anything." There was a long pause, then Sasuke's hand on her leg. He spoke in a whisper.

"Nothing but time, eh?"

He slowly turned around to face her. He touched her cheek and she blushed innocently, even as her eyes closed to savor the touch. She was so damn innocent. Some part of him felt dirty when his lips came for hers. She pulled away.

"Orochimaru."

"I don't care about him. And I have to have you."

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

Sasuke closed his mouth on hers and she quickly responded. Her arms wrapped around his neck and held him tightly. Sasuke took Sakura's arm and pulled her around so he could lower her to her pillow. He placed himself above her and one long arm slid around her hips. Sakura's finger's intertwined in Sasuke's black spikes and pulled his lips back down to her. Her hips bucked up to meet Sasuke's and she felt him bite her lip carefully. She reached down and gripped the belt of Sasuke's pants. Sasuke chuckled. "A little impatient, aren't we?"

"How much time do we have to waste?" she answered smartly. Sasuke nipped her jawline and pulled his hips back a bit so she could pull open the button on his pants. He winced when her fingers brushed the front of his starting-to-strain pants, but still kept that infamous smirk as she tugged them down.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Sasuke grunted as Sakura bucked her hips up against the front of his boxers. Sasuke reached up and turned off the bedside lamp. Sakura reached to turn it back on, but Sasuke caught her wrist. "Don't." His voice was noticeably thick as he lowered her hand to his mouth. "Not the light." He nipped the inside of her wrist. "Sakura. God Sakura, not the light." Sakura's breath shuddered out at the heat in his voice and body.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"Sasuke." she breathed, pulling him down to her so she could kiss him. His hands found the hem of her nightshirt and pulled it up. Breaking the connection between them, he pulled it over her head. That's when he realized what the shirt was. "Sakura?" She blushed as he stared at the shirt he had discarded long ago. The fiery Uchiwa stared angrily at him. He felt the pull on the shirt and looked down on her. She pulled the shirt out of his hands and threw it to the floor next to her bed. "Sasuke. I love you." He hated that his breath hitched.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive _

"Don't. Don't love me Sakura." She shook her head but the words hung in the air, still just as true and just as dangerous. Sakura arched her back up to him. Hot skin met hot skin and Sasuke's head fell back. The cords in his neck stuck out as his blood boiled. "God. Sakura!" Her breasts were cool on his skin and the wet in the bottom of her panties met the bulge in his boxers. it both infuriated and empowered him to know he could make her wet so easily. He lowered his head and started running kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. He placed one hand on her back and she allowed her weight to rest on it so that Sasuke could get to more of her body. She gasped when his mouth closed on her nipple. He suckled and nipped at the sensitive point, savoring the reaction of gasps and moans. Her fingers pulled on his hair till it hurt and he bit her. "Ahh!" the sound escaped her and she started to buck up to him wildly. Finally, he had to pull back to calm her, but as soon as he did she attacked. Sasuke was suddenly on his back and he had no idea how he got there. Currently, he didn't really care, because her mouth was furiously attacking his body with nips and licks that had him wanting to howl. He might've done just that when she sunk her teeth into his hip. He pulled her closer by the hair when she tried to release him. Understanding him, in a way no one else did, she bit and nipped the skin until blood flowed and a mixture of pain and pleasure had him crying out. She soothed the marks with her tongue when his cries fell to pleasured pants.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

Her teeth scraped up the fine line of dark hair extending from his belly button south. He cupped her face when it appeared above his and kissed her. He kissed her while he flipped her gently to her back and lowered himself onto her; very gently, very carefully. His hands skimmed down her body to her panties, which he gently pushed down her legs and off of the bed. Sakura shuddered when he cupped her. Her groan melded with his when a finger slipped into her and found her hot, wet, and impossibly tight. He felt her tiny fingers slip into the waistband of his black boxers. His eyes, though hazy, opened to watch her face while her eyes watched her fingers. She gently pulled out the cotton entrapment and lowered it off of him. Both shinobi kicked the underwear off the bed. Sasuke slipped his finger out of her and watched her eyes flutter when he moved to her entrance. He kissed her again while her hands skimmed down over his upper body, tracing, memorizing, muscle and contours. His breath shuddered into her ear. "I love you." and he thrust into her.

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

Sakura strangled a cry, her entire body trembling like a plucked wire beneath him. He kissed her again so she couldn't speak and, when her arms wrapped around him and her nails dug into his skin, moved. He started slow, muffling her quiet sounds with his mouth. Blood, he knew, was tracing tracks down his shoulders. It fell on them both, coating and slicking her arms and running down his chest to stain hers. So much **blood**. Who would've thought she could rip open his shoulders that much with those seafoam green nails?

Her hips rose to meet his, matching him now, beat for beat. Challenging, he picked up the pace and delighted that she did the same. The pace grew fast, then nearly brutal. "Harder." she begged between kisses. "Sasuke!" Who was he to deny her what little she asked of him? He drove her up that slick peak until sweat and blood bathed them. The crescendo came in the form of an orgasm with teeth and claws. It raked over them both, had them screaming in unison before it left them close to sobbing in its wake.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am _

It wasn't long after that sleep assailed Sasuke, dragging at him as his strength slowly slipped away. He said her name to warn her he was pulling away when she pulled him closer. "Stay." It was the one thing he couldn't do. "Just for a while." Yes, he said. Yes. Just for a while. Sleep took him away from her, but for a long time she held him in her arms, her fingers gently stroking his hair, over his body. "Oh Sasuke." she whispered into the black, blood-slicked hair "I love you too." And she wept bitterly into the blood and the black as she reached for the panic button tucked away under her mattress.

* * *

So, to clear up a few things. It was SASUKE who told her he loved her before he thrust into her. She told him she loved him too after he fell asleep. And before she reached for the panic button that signaled the anbu that Sasuke was there. There's blood because she dug into his shoulders and it slid down his arms to hers, then on to their chests. She was running her fingers through his hair, so there's blood in his hair too. 

Soooo Please review and you could check out my other stories or my polls if you want. Lol. Much love.


	2. Chapter 2

For a few moments more, she held him. She sobbed softly into his hair and, though he shifted a few times, he never woke. A figure appeared in the open window. Instinctively, she tightened her grip on the Uchiha, pulling him closer as if to protect him. But his protection hadn't mattered to her when she'd called the Anbu squad with her panic button.

The moment the anbu's foot touched the ground, though, Sasuke knew something was wrong. Still exhausted, he dragged himself back to consciousness. He mumbled her name thickly. "Sakura...? What's wrong?" Tears fell down her face in streams as she looked at him. The dark hair and tired eyes, the pale skin. It was all so achingly familiar. There were times, she thought, that quite a bit of emotion shone through Sasuke's mask. When he was tired or aroused, emotion was made evident on that fallen angels' face. At that moment, for instance, Sasuke was tired and worried over her tears.

His fingers ran across her cheek to brush away the pretty tears. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, eyeing her as if for injuries and using his fingers to search her body for marks. A sob ripped from her throat as she took her hands out of his thick black hair and covered her face.

"No. Never." her sobs almost overwhelmed his scream when he was ripped from the bed by four pairs of hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she repeated it over and over as he snarled. She could see him in her minds eye, ripping people off of himself and throwing them away. She opened her eyes and just barely saw the glint of a pressure syringe between her fingers before it was inserted under the skin of Sasuke's left arm. He yelped and the guy who had been holding the syringe was thrown into her bereau. A picture frame fell from the top of it to shatter on the ground.

Sasuke was already swaying. He hissed in frustration and his legs gave out. He sprawled across the bed. After a moment, he pushed himself up on his forearms. Slowly, he turned his head and stared directly into Sakura's eyes. A snarl ran across his face while his eyes cut her to the quick. They screamed at her. _Traitor. Lover. Liar. _They spat vehemently; and then, even deeper into those depths, _I knew it._

Sakura stopped breathing. She'd lost him. He'd always been ready for betrayal, that's why he'd never been caught. One mistake, one night was all it took to be caught, and he'd always known it. Had always stayed back. The one time he'd let his guard down and allowed himself to feel, allowed her to _see _him, he'd been betrayed by one of the very few people he'd cared about. She would, in years to come, regret this more than anything else in her life.

"Get some clothes on him." someone said, stepping forward. Sakura knew, even without looking, that it was Tsunade. Someone hit a wall.

"I can damn well get myself dressed." Sasuke. She heard him throw on his boxers and pants. His shirt was ruined. What would he wear? She peeked and saw someone holding out his old Uchiwa shirt. Not many would've realized that was one of his own. The mask was of a fox. Sasuke threw aside the shirt. "I'm not wearing that." Someone else had found something. She recognized an old shirt she'd stolen from Sasuke's apartment. It must've been huge on him then, because it looked like the perfect size for him now.

"Someone help him. I doubt he can move his arms with that much paralysis poisoning." The fox mask took the shirt and helped Sasuke into it. He scowled, but didn't pull away from the fox's attentions. They both knew who he was. Even as a missing-nin, Naruto was Sasuke's only friend. They left it unbuttoned but for a middle button over his stomach. Naruto gripped Sasuke's upper arm and pulled him to his feet. With something like affection, he wrapped that arm around his neck and looped his own arm around Sasuke's waist. He supported his friend's weight easily, familiarily. It looked more like a hug then a restraint.

Naruto looked at another anbu (currently perched on her desk) and flicked his head towards Sakura. The anbu nodded and leapt, landing next to Sakura in the bed. The female anbu gently pulled the blanket up and wrapped it around Sakura's body. At some point she had sat up and the dark blankets had pooled around her hips. Naruto started towards the door to Sakura's room and the anbu felt Sakura start to struggle.

"Wait." she said. "Wait! You promised! You said you wouldn't take him!! Tsunade!!" The 5th barely glanced back at Sakura before stepping through the door after the young Uchiha. "You...! You lied to me! Tsunade! You betrayed me, you said you wouldn't take him!" Sakura fought the arms that held her, but they were steel; she couldn't break their hold on her. "TSUNADE!!!"

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Okies, this is teh second chappie of Iris. I hope you like it, but if you don't you can pretend you never read it and leave the first chapter to mystery. Pretend something else happened. lol, r&r please. Bye!

OH and I may continue this. Maybe. If you don't think I should, just tell me. (and vice versa) Ja ne!


End file.
